


Live Show Mishaps

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Live Show Mishaps [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: Pidge and the reader are both popular gaming YouTubers. Through unexpected circumstances, they become friends and perhaps something more?





	1. Live Show Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a popular YouTuber who has recently had the misfortune of the fans believing a random stranger from your live show is your girlfriend. It’s up to you to sort things out from there.

_FirstMultiplayer: omg guys!!!! Did you see that girl in the background?!?!_  
SaraSkipsalot: what? when?  
dat meme lord: At 7:37  
SaraSkipsalot: thanks :D  
SaraSkipsalot: OMG did you see that subtle glance! They have to be dating!  
FirstMultiplayer: ikr!!!! I sooooo ship it!! (y/n) x mystery girl for life!!!!!!!!!  
dat meme lord: When do you think she’ll introduce us to her?

You sigh, slipping your phone back into your pocket. Truth be told, you didn’t even know this “mystery girl” that your fans were raving about. After your latest live vlog, in what you thought was an isolated part of the park, some girl walked into your live show and, according to your fans, glanced your way with a content smile on her face. When you watched it back you did notice a glance, however the content smile was really more of a confused scowl. Whoever this poor girl was, you dearly hoped your loving fans hadn't found her social media pages. If they had… well you'd rather not think about that. Maybe you could talk to her about what was going on and get her to help you explain that you two were strangers to your fans. If that spot in the park was a usual walking site for her then maybe she'd be there again. 

The next day she wasn't there when you arrived at the park and you felt your anxiety spike up again. Taking out your phone, you check the comments on the vlog that started it all. The shippers were still at it.

_mysterygirlfangirl: guys omg you'll never guess what I found!!!_  
FirstMultiplayer: @mysterygirlfangirl what??? You can't just leave us hanging like this  
mysterygirlfangirl: i found her youtube!!!  
shhhh753: Whose?  
mysterygirlfangirl: THE MYSTERY GIRL’S!!! UWU  
shhhh753: I just don't get that ship. :/ OneUpLanceALot is much cuter anyway!  
mysterygirlfangirl: no way!!! PidgeonGames 4 life!!! (btw her username is PidgeonPlays)

You stopped reading. Your fans had found her. They even had a ship name for you guys. What were you going to do? They were probably harassing her now. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to cry.” It wasn’t until the stranger pointed it out that you noticed your eyes had started to water from the anxiety you had regarding the whole misunderstanding. You let out a strained laugh. “Yeah, I’m just in a bit of a pickle, no need to worry, though.” You shot what you hope is a convincing smile up at the kind stranger only to be met with the same face you had spent nearly two hours looking for at the park. “Oh my god, it’s you.” The mystery girl looked at you like you had just sprouted a second head. “Um, what?” “Sorry.” You look away sheepishly. “I probably sound crazy, and I’m sure my explanation isn’t going to make this much better.” “I don’t think I can get any more confused than I already am, so go ahead.” “Right, so,” you smile brightly at her, using your youtube persona and sticking your hand out in greeting, “Hi, I’m a youtuber and you wandered into my live show by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we’re dating.” By the end of your sentence your smile had faded and your hand fell back to your side when it remained unshaken. Instead of asking any more questions, the girl whipped out her phone, tapping it a few times before shoving it in your face. “You’re OneUpGames then! Did you put your fans up to this?!” Oh no. Oh dear. You did not handle confrontation well. You took a step back timidly. “No, no. I promise. Like I said, there was some kind of misunderstanding, here look.” You took out your own phone, showing her the comments. “I really am sorry. I was hoping that they wouldn’t be able to track you down, but regardless, I came here to look for you.” When you noticed her raised eyebrow, you hurried to finish explaining. “To ask you if maybe you would do a live show with me to clear some things up. It could help clear up any confusion among your fans too.” She stayed quiet and for a minute you worried you had said or done something wrong. “Again, I’m really, really sor-” “Yeah, okay.” “What?” “Yeah, we can do the live show. It makes the most sense.” You blinked before a grin split across your face. “Thank you so much, …” You realised you didn’t know her name and she seemed to have come to the same conclusion. “Katie, but most everyone calls me Pidge.” Oh, now the Pidgeon thing made sense. Sorta. “I’m (Y/N).” She laughs. “I know, I’ve been bombarded with your name for the past 24 hours or have you already forgotten?” A blush creeps up to your ears. “Right, sorry.” “Hey, it was your fans, not you. Now let’s get this live show going.” You shoot out a quick tweet telling your fans about the emergency live show and Pidge does the same. After a couple of minutes, you begin. 

“What’s up multiplayers?!” You start with your usual cheerful greeting before frowning, “Actually no. Bad multiplayers, you guys have been kinda crazy lately.” You wag your finger at the camera like a scolding mother. Pidge stays out of shot on her own phone, waiting for a cue to introduce herself. Comments come up asking if you're going to explain the recent rumors, making you sigh. “Yeah, that’s actually why I’m here. Multiplayers, recently a lot of you have been going crazy about this “mystery girl” and I want to put an end to that now. First and foremost I don’t appreciate you guys making assumptions about my personal life, secondly what you're doing to that poor girl is bordering harassment. Thankfully I was able to meet up with her and explain the situation.” Yolu glance at Pidge and she takes this as her cue to pop up. The comments go crazy. “Now before you all start going crazy, I think you should hear her side of things.” “Hi.” She waves lamely at the camera. “So as you all probably already know I’m Pidge from PidgeonGames and apparently I was on one of her videos.” She jabs her thumb in your direction playfully and you admire her ease behind the camera. I just want you to know that this is actually my first time meeting (y/n). So I can guarantee we aren’t dating. I kinda like to know the people I plan on dating.” She laughs again and your stomach does a sort of loop-de-loop that you just hope isn’t obvious to your fans. You speak up again. “So there. End of rumor.” You stick your tongue out at the digital audience. “I love you guys, but please no more of this.” You smile then. “Thank you for tuning in, guys. And for those wondering, the Limbo video will be on your regularly scheduled Thursday. Catch you later, gamers!” You throw a quick peace sign before covering the lens and ending the video. 

“Thank you again, Pidge.” She smiles, earning another butterfly in your belly. “Thanks for not being weird about it, I appreciate you coming to me and being professional about everything. I just hope you don’t get too much backlash from the scolding you gave them.” You sigh. “It’s not even the first time something like this has happened. I swear my fans want me married off more than my mom does.” This earns another giggle form Pidge. “They really can be a handful, so it’s pretty hard to be mad at you about this. I know how hard it is to convince the masses.” “Still. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know.” She stops walking abruptly making you do the same. Jutting her hip out ever so slightly, she taps her her chin in a mock thinking pose. “You can buy me a coffee. Editing days are Tuesdays and I’m not looking forward to going home to that.” You nod, a slight giggle bubbling from your lips. “I know a great place.”


	2. Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Live Show Mishaps. After a messy meeting, Pidge and the reader become friends. After a visit from Lance, the reader realizes that their feelings may be more than platonic. Misunderstandings and hilarity ensue.

As promised you led Pidge to a quaint little coffee shop you frequented. The cafe wasn’t particularly well-known and had bookshelves lining several walls on both of the floors. Since the last time you’d been there, they seem to have added a few more plush antique armchairs and couches, all adorned with eclectic throw pillows. You turned to an awestruck Pidge with a smug grin. “You like?” “How have I never been here?” You laughed softly. “Not many people know about this place since it doesn’t look like much from the street. That’s part of the reason I like it so much.” While you loved your fans, sometimes you just wanted to go somewhere where there wasn’t many people and the people who did go there had no idea who you were. “I get what you mean.” “Besides that, they’ve got great coffee. What were you wanting?” She glanced up at the board displaying the menu. “Vienna roast?” Surprise spread across your features, you hadn’t taken her for a dark roast drinker. That surprise was quickly replaced with a smile, somehow it was endearing. “Great!” “Thanks, I’ll go get us a table.” “Sounds good!” When you got to the register, you order both your drinks along with a slice of tiramisu to share with Pidge. You hoped she liked it. “Your total is $8.82. By the way, you and your girlfriend look absolutely adorable together.” You handed the barista your credit card, blushing brightly. “She isn’t- I mean we aren't-” “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I just figured.” “Don’t worry about it.” You smiled sheepishly, glancing back to see where Pidge had sat. Did you two really make a cute couple? Your fans and now the barista seemed to think so. No. You shouldn’t even be thinking that you had just met her after all. “Name?” For a second you were wondering why the barista wanted to know Pidge’s name, then you realized, with a fair deal of embarrassment, that she was asking for your name for the order. “(Y/N).” “Thanks! We’ll call your name so you can pick up your order.” 

You walked back to the table, strategically balancing both coffees and the tiramisu on your arms. Taking her coffee, Pidge offered her thanks. “I wasn’t sure if you'd eaten or not. Either way, they have really good tiramisu; I thought you might want to split it?” She nods. “Sure that sounds good.” You make idle chat over coffee, swapping editing tips and talking about how you started making videos and what you did besides videos. Eventually, the conversation shifted to your personal lives. “Yeah, Lance and I are actually friends, we met back in high school. A lot of people think we’ve dated, but he just came from a really affectionate household, besides he’s like my brother.” You laugh, remembering the weekends spent with Lance’s large family. “That’s the same way it is with Hunk and me. It’s crazy to think our friends have been friends and never bothered to introduce us.” “I know right? Although I won’t lie, it does feel like I’ve known you forever.” “I was thinking the same thing actually.” A baby grandfather clock rang from within the cafe interrupting your conversation. “Is it already that late?! I am so sorry, I have to go.” “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry too, I must’ve lost track of time. Let me walk you to your car?” “Scooter actually, but sure.” 

When you got home that night, you crawled into bed, the events of the day going through your mind like a slideshow. Had the most dramatic series of events really taken place within the past 48 hours? It felt hard to believe. You felt restless and giddy. Despite how terrible this morning had been, you were happy to have met Pidge. Curiosity and restlessness spurred you to grab your phone and see what exactly the content of PidgeonPlays was. The large 6:00 flashed in fluorescent blue as your alarm went off. You barely heard it over your uncontained laugh. Oh no. You really hadn’t meant to binge watch. You tried to rationalize it. Her videos were lengthy and you obviously had to finish the series once you started it. You couldn’t just watch as she began playing Papo & Yo and not watch to see the conclusion. She was witty, clever, and had a knack for incorporating dry humor into her videos. You couldn’t wait to see her newest upload. The very one that she had left your coffee date- er coffee hangout for. You sighed, you couldn’t go back to sleep now, you had promised you’d help Lance with a video today. Might as well get ready. You put on a pot of coffee before hopping in the shower with hopes of it waking you up a little. The no sleep was really starting to creep in. By the time you were out of the shower, dressed, and on your second cup of coffee, the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. Only one ridiculous friend of yours was known to do this. Lance. “It’s open!” Lance strode into your kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I figured you were sleeping still.” “Hey! That happened one time and it was only because you had me go to a con with you and then an after-party afterward. It’s your fault if you think about it.” You stuck your tongue out childishly making Lance laugh. “Fine, I guess not all of us are blessed with the grace to be an early riser like me.” You nearly spit out your coffee from laughing. “Grace? You? Sure Lancy-pants. Whatever you gotta tell yourself.” He threw a piece of his toast (stolen from your pantry might you add) at you before pulling your laptop up. He clicked open the internet, your laptop directing him to YouTube: your homepage. “Oh-ho-ho. What do we have here?” “What are you going on about?” “Maybe the fans knew more than you wanted to let on.” “Lance, seriously, stop being cryptic, what are you talking about?” He turned the computer so the screen was facing you. Much to your embarrassment, PidgeonPlays filled up more than half of your recommended videos. “It’s not like that, it’s just um. Well, you see, she um, I mean we- She’s just a really good youtuber and since we met I just wanted to see what her channel was about. Hah, yeah.” Lance gave you an ‘I-don't-believe-you’ look. “You wouldn’t have this recommends if you were just checking her channel out.” He did finger quotations for emphasis. You went red with chagrin. “She’s funny, okay? We just met anyway.” He laughed again, though, he thankfully decided to drop the topic in favor of starting to record. 

“Okay, so you have to play the catty instructor. She was super mean, so do your best Lotor impression.” “You got it, boss.” You flipped your hair and did your best sneer making Lance burst into a fit of giggles. “Perfect! Just like that.” Two hours later, you had finally filmed all the material needed for Lance’s ‘How I Became an Aerial Silk Performer’ skit video. There was plenty of editing to be done still, and you figured he would likely post the bloopers in a separate video in a few days. “Alright, so now you can get out of my house right?” You both knew you were joking. “I thought you enjoyed having me over, I’m hurt, (Y/N).” “Oh shush, I guess you can stay.” Your phone pinged. It was a text from an unknown number. Hesitantly you opened up the message.

**_Unknown Number_**  
_Hey, this is Pidge. I got your number from Lance._  
I hear you watched my videos.  
[emoji of Pidge laughing smugly]

**_You_**  
_What? Nope, never seen your videos before._  
Never.  
Not one

** _Pidge_ **   
_If you say so.  
[emoji of Pidge winking]_

That’s it, Lance was a deadman. “Lance! You told Pidge I binged her videos?!” The guilty party lifted his hands in surrender. “She thought it was sweet. Here look.” He passed his phone to you. The messages in question were all there, as he had said.

** _Lance_ **   
_hey! #5_

** _Pidge_ **   
_What do you want Lance?_

**_Lance_**  
_you know (y/n), right?_  
she likes your videos  
she says it’s for research but i don’t buy it

** _Pidge_ **   
_Really?_

** _Lance_ **   
_have i ever lied to you before?_

**_Pidge_**  
_Yes._  
I just messaged her.  
You were telling the truth?

** _Lance_ **   
_i told you   
[exaggerated frown emoji]_

** _Pidge_ **   
_That’s kind of sweet.  
Did they like the videos?_

** _Lance_ **   
_[smug emoji x3]_

** _Pidge_ **   
_Nevermind!_

You handed the phone back to Lance, a slight blush dusting over your features. “You suck.” “Aww, you’re blushing.” “Shush or I’ll tell Allura that you’re basically in love with her.” “You wouldn’t dare.” You gave him a pointed look and he frowned. “Fine. Blackmailing is not a good look on you just so you know.” You shrugged. “Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” “If you two do get together, I will be expecting a thank you.” “I said shush!” Your blush had worsened considerably. 

A week had gone by since then and while you still didn’t appreciate Lance interfering like that, you were thankful to have Pidge’s number. You two had been talking every day since then. Mostly about nothing too particularly important. 

** _Pidge_ **   
_Hey!_

** _You_ **   
_Oh hey_

** _Pidge_ **   
_I have some bad news_

** _You _ **   
_Oh no! What happened?  
Are you okay?_

** _Pidge_ **   
_Just take a look for yourself  
[link to tumblr page]_

Worried, you clicked on the link. At first, you felt relieved, it wasn’t a picture of Pidge’s leg in a cast or any other horrible scenario your brain had conjured up. Instead, it was a picture of you and Pidge at the coffee shop from the other day. You weren’t sure why the image had distressed Pidge until you saw the caption. ‘Looks like PidgeonPlays and OneUpGames are closer than they want us to think ;)’ Oh no, indeed. Why couldn’t you just live in peace? Clicking back to your messages, you typed a hasty response. 

** _You_ **   
_Oh no_

** _Pidge_ **   
_I know!  
They just don’t quit, do they?_

** _You_ **   
_I’m sorry  
This is all my fault_

**_Pidge_**  
_No._  
You didn't’ set this up.  
I just don’t know what to do.

** _You_ **   
_I don’t know_

Pidge’s text bubble popped up and went away a handful of times, effectively putting you on the brink of an anxiety attack. Finally, her message popped up.

** _Pidge_ **   
_What if we did a collab?_

** _You_ **   
_You think that would help?  
Wouldn’t it just make them assume worse than they are now???_

**_Pidge_**  
_Well yes._  
But not if we do this right.  
It should be a four player game.  
And the commentary would explain everything better.

** _You_ **   
_Can’t get worse than it already is, I guess_

You and Pidge got Lance and Hunk to join you. While their channel’s had nothing to do with gaming, they did enjoy playing games and were more than willing to help you both out. You sent out a tweet letting people know that you were doing a collab and would be going live on YouNow in a couple of minutes. The four of you were getting hooked up to the streaming platform while waiting for the time you posted to roll around. You really hoped this would work.

“What’s up multiplayers?! (Y/N) here with some special guests.” “Hey! Hey! LanceALot here!” “Hi, guys. I’m here too!” “It’s me again, rovers.” “Now that the guests have introduced themselves, let’s play.” Between scrambling through a digital kitchen, the four of you banted. “Pidge, you’re burning the burger!” “It’s not my fault, we were supposed to trade stations like two minutes ago, Lance.” “Uh, hey guys. The kitchen is on fire…” “Hold on, I have the fire extinguisher. Move, move, move!” You ended the round with two stars. “Before we keep going, let’s check out the audience’s messages. 

_FirstMultiplayer: asdfghjfddusb this is the collab of my dreams!!!_  
roundtableknight: can you guys turn the music down we can’t hear you talking  
SinnamonRoll: I didn’t know you played games, Hunk :O  
Katie Kate: did you guys see the picture on tumblr?  
shhhh753: Yes. :( My poor OneUpLanceALot shipper heart is broken.  
PidgeonGamesfangirl: I SAW IT!! i’M THRIVING!!

You turned down the volume of the music as requested and read the messages out loud. “Wow, guys. We aren’t dating, (y/n) just bought me coffee to apologize for the misunderstanding.” “Haha yeah. Because some of you can’t seem to drop it. Pidge is a great person, but we are just friends. I promise. And to answer some of you, no Lance and I am not dating either. I am a single pringle for the time being, okay.” Hunk laughed at your expression. “We have time for one more round before we have to go. Let’s do a super difficult one,” Lance interjected before you could read any more comments. “SOunds good! Let’s do this!” You failed miserably and had a few good laughs before finally ending the stream. 

That night after the stream, you looked through the comments. Several fans were disappointed while others held onto the hopes of you secretly dating Pidge. You sighed. Their persistence was not making your growing feelings for Pidge any easier to bury away. She wanted to be friends. That's it. You should want the same, right? But no, your stupid heart had to go and fall for the damn mystery girl.


End file.
